On Top Of Paris
by HOAnubisTS
Summary: A birthday fic for Dead L E! What happens... when a certain brave, courageous, orange-haired vampire meets a girl who's desperately in love with him? Does he... possibly feel the same way?


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAD L E! YOU'RE A TEENAGER NOW! I LOVE YOU, EPIC AWESOME BEST FRIEND! **

**I WAS going to write a serious story, non-script format, with touching love scenes, like many of my other stories… but that's already been done. So here's a script format fic! :D Sarah is Dead L E, and Rose is KBerry, and Jeannette is Vampanezegirl97, AND Jenny… is me!**

Sarah: Where… where are you guys taking me?

Jenny: You'll see. * giggles *

Rose: I don't like this idea one bit. * sulks *

Jeannette: Shut up, Rose! It's her birthday!

Sarah: … I'm scared. Can I take off my blindfold.

Jenny: NO! WE'RE ALMOST HERE!

Sarah: Almost WHERE?

Rose: I still don't like this idea.

Jeannette and Jenny: SHUT UP!

Rose: Fine… don't shout at me!

* MEANWHILE *

Larten: Darren, I do not enjoy this at all.

Darren: I'm sorry, Mr. Crepsley, but this has to be done.

Gavner: Oh, Larten. Why are you cursed with your charms? * laughs *

Larten: What charms? What are you… I demand you take this blindfold off now!

Darren: No can do. I swore.

Larten: So what you are saying is you would not break a promise for your mentor?

Darren: The thing is… I swore on my mentor.

Gavner: Are we going to be there yet? Carrying both you and Larten on my back is tiring!

Darren: Uh… * checks map * Oh. Gavner… um… * laughs nervously * You're going in the wrong direction.

Gavner: WHAT? CHARNA'S GUTS!

* Back to the girls *

Rose: I still do not-

Jenny: I swear, if you do not shut that mouth of yours, I will-

Jeannette: BE QUIET, ALL OF YOU! NO FIGHTING ON SARAH'S BIRTHDAY!

Rose: But I – * sees the look Jenny is shooting her, and shuts up *

* Long, awkward silence *

Sarah: I'm hungry.

Jenny: * sighs * WHERE ARE THEY?

Sarah: Where are WHO?

* Back to our beloved vampires *

Gavner: By the black blood of Harnon Oan! I've never been so tired in my entire century of living.

Darren: On the bright side-

Larten: - If there was a bright side, I would not be able to see it because of this damn blindfold!

Darren: * ignores * As I was saying… on the bright side, we're almost there.

Gavner: Almost meaning?...

Darren: … sixteen kilometers.

Gavner: CHARNA'S GUTS! CHARNA'S GUTS! CHARNA'S GUTS! * breathes heavily *Back to the girls *

Jeannette: *whispers to Jenny * I thought they said they'd be here at five.

Jenny: They did. But they aren't.

Jeannette: But… but….

Rose: I know! We can just FORGET about the date, and then-

Jenny: NOT. HELPING. ROSE!

Rose: Fine… calm down! Why do you have to be so…. aggressive?

* Vampaneze! WAIT WHAT? I meant VAMPIRES! I SWEAR I DID! *

Darren: We're here!

Larten: About time!

Gavner: * wheezes and pants * Get… off… my… back!

Larten: Now… can I take the blindfold off?

Darren: Um… I think so. * looks at map * It says: to find us, yell…. "Steve is super hot" ten times…

Larten: But why should we say that if we do not know for sure his body temperature?

Darren: * sighs * There's no way I'm saying this.

Gavner: But you have to! If you don't…. we'll be stuck here forever!

Jenny: DARREN! *runs up and hugs * Oh, you don't have to say that. I just did that to freak you out.

Larten: Jenny? What is she doing here?

Jeannette: Larten! Darren! Gavner!

Larten: Ah! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Darren: * hides behind Jenny *

Gavner: * gulps * This would be a good time to flit.

Jenny: She's changed, guys. I promise.

Larten: Why have you called us all here?

Jenny: Because! * takes his arm and leads him to Sarah * HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SARAH!

Sarah: LARTEN? IS THAT REALLY LARTEN? OH MY GOSH! BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER!

Jenny: Sadly… no. I didn't get you Larten. But I got you a date with Larten…. on top of the Eiffel tower!

Larten and Sarah: * both look left *

Sarah: Eiffel Tower! * gasps *

Larten: By the black blood of Harnon Oan…. is it really….?

Jenny: Yes, yes it is! Now off you two go! *snaps fingers, and both Sarah and Larten arrive on the top of the Eiffel Tower magically… without paying the entrance fee, but whatever, right? It's not like that's illegal or anything! *

Larten: This brings back many memories….

Sarah: You're thinking of Alicia, aren't you?

Larten: * taken aback * How do you know about her? I have never told you…

Sarah: I know you better than anyone… even better than you know yourself.

Larten: * laughs * You are very special.

Sarah: * blushes * I'll take that as a compliment.

* Moment of silence *

Sarah: Larten… do you… like me?

Larten: Like you?

Sarah: As in… as in… love?

Larten: Love? That's a very hard question.

(Sarah felt like the world was collapsing all around her. The north star, that was dazzling brightly just a few minutes ago, had faded into complete darkness. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she fought to keep them in. Larten, sensing what he had just done, cringed, feeling her unbearable pain surge through him.)

Sarah: I… I understand.

Larten: No, Sarah…

Sarah: You and I… *smiles blankly * It won't work.

Larten: Sarah.

Sarah: Why would you ever want me? You're… one of the strongest people in the world, and I'm just –

Larten: * kisses passionately * Sarah. It's a very hard question… because I cannot possibly express my feelings with just words. Only actions can express something you feel so strongly.

**Ah… cheesy ending. Probably horrible story. But nevertheless, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAD L E! I'LL… SEE YOU TOMMORROW, RIGHT? Right. I'm coming over to yours. Agreed? Agreed.**


End file.
